


The Colonel's Loss

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Colonel/Celine - Freeform, F/M, Insanity, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Sometimes… Sometimes he realizes she's gone. But other times, he forgets. It is those moments that hurt the most. "Celine! I'm Home!" Set after 'Who Killed Markiplier?'.





	The Colonel's Loss

Wilford smiled as he closed the front door of his home behind him. He took off his striped coat, then his top hat. He also pulled off his shoes before calling out to Celine.

"Celine! Where are you, My Dear?" He yelled, walking up the steps that led into their bedroom. Opening the door, he saw a human shaped pile of blankets and smiled. It was not uncommon for her to sleep in. Contacting the spirits exhausted her, and he would not begrudge her if she had decided to tuck in early. Still, she needed to eat.

He descended the stairs and walked down into the kitchen, frowning at how clean it was. Something was not right… Wilford snapped his fingers. Celine must have tidied up before going to nap. How lucky he was to haves such a woman in his life. He opened the fridge, resolving to make her a meal for a queen. Curiously, everything in the fridge seemed expired, or almost expired. Hadn't they just gone shopping? Wilford shook off the odd feeling, and rooted through the fridge. There had to be  **something** …Bingo! He raised his hand, a package of ground beef and bacon in his hands. Humming he threw them on the clean stove to cook, his mind wondering and thought of Celine, and how lucky he was to be chosen by her.

_Wilford anxiously waited at the park they used to play at as children. He ran a hand through his hair, unused to not wearing a hat. He checked his watch for the fourth time and saw it was 11: 30. Was she not coming? Suddenly Will felt foolish. How could a woman like Celine ever want to be with him?_

_He pulled the ring out of his pocket with a mournful sigh. It was nothing special. Just a golden band with a tiny ruby in it. He had found it on one of his expeditions, and immediately thought of her. Will knew just how much she hated the clunky diamond ring Mark had bought her. Then again, there wasn't much Celine did like about Mark nowadays. She had confided in both him and Damien that Mark treated her more like a possession than a person and she hated it._

_Maybe that was what had caused him to kiss her yesterday. She had seemed so sad, and he had just wanted to cheer her up and show her she was so much more than a thing. She had kissed him back too! Surely that meant she felt something for him. Why must women be so vexing? But, he reflected, her ability to antagonize him was just another reason he loved her._

_Will waited for another half-hour before he gave up hope she was coming. He resisted the urge to lash out at something, at someone. Instead he took a deep breath before standing and turning to go to his car. He trudged past the pond that fish swam in and the swings, memories of Celine everywhere, mocking him. He got in his car and turned on the engine, about to pull away when he saw her. She had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and was wearing a satin evening gown. Her shoes laid in the wet dirt and she was crying._

_He bolted from his car and ran towards her, crying her name. "Celine!" He yelled, running as fast as he could. Her face lit up and she dashed towards him too. She hit him hard and they both fell on their backs, laughing as they cupped each other's faces that had twin expressions of disbelief and hope on them. Tears blurred his vision and fell, but for once he didn't care. She had come! She smiled at him and laced her fingers into his hair._

_"Forgive me for being late. Mark insisted we go to dinner, and I walked out half-way through after screaming at him that it was over. I had to get my clothes. I'm free now, Will!" Celine exclaimed before crashing her lips to his. He kissed her back, before separating from her, laughing at the pout on her face._

_He dug the ring out of his pants pocket and held it out to her, watching her face as she gently pulled it from his hands. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to him.  
"Are you-?" She trailed off. Wilford grasped her hand and smiled at her._

_"I love you, Celine Pamela Iplier. My sun. I merely exist to be around you. Will you please do me the great privilege of receiving you're hand in marriage?" He asked, pressing a kiss against her hand. She smiled._

_"I love you too, Wilford Edward Warfstashe. And the answer is yes. I will marry you." She whispered and as he pressed her lips to his once again he thought to himself that he could never be as happy as he was right at that moment._

The smell of something burning broke Wilford from his reverie. Looking down he noticed he had burned the bacon to the point that it resembled charred wood. Wincing, he put a lid over it, deciding to get rid of it later. At least the burgers were okay. Scooping them onto plate he walked up the stairs still whistling. He did not notice that as he left the kitchen it turned dirty, cobwebs everywhere and a fine layer of dust on everything in sight. He walked up the now rotted steps and knocked gently on the door before opening it.

"Celine, wake up." He cooed, setting the food on a barely standing TV stand. It creaked in protest but remained standing. Wilford reached forward and gently shook the blanket covered lump, only to frown when no one groaned for him to go away. Peeling away the blanket's he saw that the cocoon of covers did not house his love like he thought. Frowning, he flopped on the bed with a huff. Where could she be?

Something was niggling at the edge of his mind, something bad. Something to do with Celine. He frowned and tried to push the thought away. Suddenly it felt as though a truck hit him. He curled up on the bed, memories washing over him.

**A gun in his hand shooting an innocent man.**

**A person trying to stop him, only for it to go off again. It was an accident.**

**He didn't want to hurt anyone.**

**That same person awakening from death. It was all a joke.**

**Wondering away from them, calling for Celine and Damien.**

**Finding Celine dead in the parlor with a knife embedded in her chest.**

**She can't be. It's a joke. It's just a joke, right?**

And Wilford Warfstashe, the man once affectionately known as 'The Colonel' began to cry as he once again came to the realization that both the love of his life and his best friend were gone. And as he laid on the grimy bed that once belonged to the two of them laughter came through the sobs, until it became a mix of emotion that one would have to be mad to endure.


End file.
